The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lanavalia’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tiptree, Essex, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Osteospermum cultivars with uniform and freely branching plant habit, unique and attractive floret coloration, and tolerance to high temperatures.
The new Osteospermum originated from a cross-pollination during the spring of 2002 of an Osteospermum ecklonis seedling selection identified as code number 09-51-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an Osteospermum ecklonis seedling selection identified as code number 04-113-00, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Tiptree, Essex, United Kingdom in 2003. The new Osteospermum was selected on the basis of its freely branching habit, attractive ray floret coloration and tolerance to high temperatures.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.